John Ottman
| birth_place =San Diego, California, U.S. | death_date = | origin = | genre = Film score | occupation = Composer and film editor | instrument = | years_active = 1993–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} John Ottman (born July 6, 1964) is an American film composer and editor. He is best known for collaborating with director Bryan Singer, composing and/or editing many of his films, including Public Access (1993), The Usual Suspects (1995), Superman Returns (2006), Valkyrie (2008) and Jack the Giant Slayer (2013), as well as the ''X-Men'' film series. For his work on Singer's 2018 Queen biopic Bohemian Rhapsody, Ottman won the Academy Award for Best Film Editing. Life and career Ottman was born in San Diego, California. He attended De Anza College and then transfer the School of Cinematic Arts of the University of Southern California, where he graduated in 1988."Notable Alumni" , webpage of the USC School of Cinematic Arts, retrieved April 15, 2008.http://www.deanza.edu/news/2019/ottman.html One of his first assignments was to provide original music for the computer game I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream. In 2007, Ottman appeared in the documentary Finding Kraftland for his agent Richard Kraft. He is best known for his collaborations with film director Bryan Singer, acting as editor and composer for his films The Usual Suspects, Apt Pupil, X2, Superman Returns (including adapting themes originally composed by John Williams), Valkyrie, Jack the Giant Slayer and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Other notable films he worked on as composer are Snow White: A Tale of Terror, [[House of Wax (2005 film)|the 2005 remake of House of Wax]], Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Fantastic Four and its sequel Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, The Invasion, and Astro Boy. He also directed (in addition to editing and scoring) the 2000 horror film Urban Legends: Final Cut. He won a BAFTA Award for Best Editing for The Usual Suspects, as well as two Saturn Awards for Best Music for The Usual Suspects and Superman Returns. In 2019, he was nominated for a BAFTA Award for Best Editing and won the ACE Eddie Award and the Academy Award his work on Bohemian Rhapsody. Upon Bohemian Rhapsody getting nominated for, and winning, its Best Editing awards, several clips from the film went viral online and were criticized for their poor editing styles and continuity errors. Ottoman, aware of the quality of the clips, explained that they were the result of mixing Singer and Dexter Fletcher shot scenes and in response to the producers' and test audiences' desires for dialogue and pacing, and he wished he could have handled them differently. Filmography Composer Other credits See also * List of film director and editor collaborations References External links * * John Ottman's Official Website * John Ottman's Official Facebook Profile * Interview with John Ottman (July 2006) * Interviews with John Ottman at FilmMusicSite }} Category:1964 births Category:American film editors Category:American film score composers Category:Best Film Editing Academy Award winners Category:Film directors from California Category:Gay men Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from San Diego Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni